Tempers and Tears
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: A look into the time of hormonal Jack. Set before the epilogue of Father. Spoilers: General spoilers for Torchwood. Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, or anything associated with it.


**Title:** Tempers and Tears  
**Author: **Caz251  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Characters/Pairing:** Jack/Ianto, Rhosyn, Owen, Tosh, Kathy, Andy  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **A look into the time of hormonal Jack. Set before the epilogue of Father.  
**Spoilers:** General spoilers for Torchwood.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood, or anything associated with it.

**AN: I still need a title for this series which includes the fics Father, Surprise in the Box and Christmas with the Harkness-Jones, any suggestions are welcome.**

"Ianto", Jack bellowed from his office, "Get in here now."

Owen and Andy just looked at him with sympathy on their faces, normally they would have ribbed him about having to be the one to deal with Jack's moods, but they were all walking on eggshells where Jack's moods were concerned. Ianto handed both Rhosyn and her bottle to Tosh, a small smile crossing his face as she immediately continued feeding his daughter. He started towards Jack's office, Kathy's voice calling after him, "Buck up Jones. You only have yourself to blame."

Ianto entered Jack's office with a feeling of trepidation, he wondered what had annoyed him this time. The last time it had been because Ianto had refused to back down and make Jack a coffee.

"What is it this time Jack? I was feeding our daughter." Ianto bit out, a lot more harshly than he had intended, after all Jack wasn't to blame for his rapidly fluctuating moods. Kathy was right after all, it was his fault that Jack was a hormonal mess. He realised how harsh he had been when Jack's face crumpled and the other man began to cry. He moved quickly, making his way around the desk and pulled his lover into his arms, whispering quietly to him trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I didn't mean to be like that, what is it? What's wrong?"

Jack mumbled something but it was hard to hear and understand through the sobbing and hiccups that the man seemed to have developed. Sighing, Ianto stood, taking Jack's hands and pulling him up from his seat, leading him over to the small couch that they had put in Jack's office when he had started to complain about being unable to get comfortable. He sat down pulling his partner into the seat next to him, holding him close as he whispered to him soothingly until the hiccups and the sobbing stopped. Once Jack was once again in control of his emotions Ianto asked him again what was wrong.

Jack's answer only made him feel worse though, the whispered, "I'm lonely.", made him feel like a real git. He and the team had been trying to keep away from Jack whenever possible to stop them from stirring him up into a hormonal rage without meaning to, but Ianto hadn't thought of the affect it would have on Jack. The man had probably been watching them working, but enjoying themselves at the same time while he was stuck in his office doing paperwork, restricted to minimum duties.

Ianto had known how he had felt when he had been restricted to certain tasks during his pregnancy with Rhosyn and he really hadn't done anything to make it easier for Jack. While he was pregnant they still had to contend with Gwen, but the rest of the team had gone out of their way to make things easier and more bearable for him. None of them had done that for Jack, all of them too afraid to be on the receiving end of his temper when his hormones got out of control. Ianto felt the guilt rise up in him, while he had been attentive to Jack at home he had still had to look after Rhosyn and he realised that he had been neglecting his partner.

Jack was having a hard time of it, his pregnancy was not going smoothly, his hormones were all out of whack, his temperature was always fluctuating and he couldn't get comfortable. At eight months pregnant there wasn't much that he could do but ride it out now, but he just couldn't settle properly. Knowing that the team was going out without him didn't help much either as he was constantly worrying about the team and the situation they were in without him being there to help.

Ianto stood up, a small mewl of protest coming from Jack as he did so, he quickly reassured him that he would only be a few minutes before making his way into the main hub. He quickly relieved Tosh of her precious burden before checking with the rest of the team to see if they minded him and Jack taking off early. When no-one complained he took his daughter with him into Jack's office, handing her to his partner with a whispered, "someone's missed her daddy" directing Jack to take her to the car.

He collected Rhosyn's things, all the while explaining to the rest of the team what was wrong with Jack, and making plans in his mind as to how to fix the situation. After a peaceful drive home in which they kept up a light conversation about what everyone else was up to Ianto sent Jack to change into something comfortable. He came back wearing just a pair of sleep pants, padding about in his bare feet. Ianto let a grin cross his face at the picture his lover presented wearing nothing both a pair of loose trousers his stomach rounded with their child. It only added to the image when Ianto handed Rhosyn back to him and she curled herself into his body, it was the perfect image to Ianto, nothing could top that picture in that moment.

Ianto left Jack to spend some time with their daughter while he made them a quick but healthy dinner. He watched from the doorway when he finished as Jack talked to their daughter, telling her all about her baby brother and how he would join them soon. It was one thing about Jack's pregnancy they disagreed on, Jack was insistent that the baby was a boy and Ianto was sure it was a girl. They had decided not to find out the babies gender like they hadn't with Rhosyn, so once again Owen was the only one who knew and he was keeping quiet like the last time. They ate dinner then spent some time together with their daughter before bathing her and putting her down for the night.

Ianto excused himself to run a bath, taking Jack by the hand and leading him to the bathroom he stripped both himself and Jack before climbing into their sunken tub and holding his hands out to Jack. He knew that the man needed help getting in and out of the bath at the moment and he wasn't going to complain, doing small things like this for his lover were something he enjoyed. Jack was more about grand gestures while Ianto liked to convey his love via the simple things in life. Now though he intended to pamper his partner, hoping that he could make up for the way he had acted recently.


End file.
